Girl Meets Challenge
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: I m doing the 100 prompts challenge with mostly GMW One Shots! Get a look inside to see which prompts and to tell me what you want to read first! :) I do not own anything! R&R! :) 3rd Prompt One Shot: Reality (Group friendship)
1. The Prompts

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Okay, I already talked about doing the 100 prompts challenge and now I am doing it! :D

I don´t know yet if all the One Shots will be for GMW, but I am pretty sure that most of them will be, that´s why I posted the List here. I found the Original somewhere and changed it up a bit.

I´m going to write (or at least I try) a One Shot for every of the 100 prompts and you guys can send me requests what you want to see first and with which couple! :)

I DO write friendship pairings, too if you want that! Just tell me which pairing and if romantic or friendship! :)

Only one thing: I don´t write gay disney couples (Maya/Riley, Lucas/Farkle). I have absolutely nothing against gay people, some of my closest friends are bi/gay, but I just don´t write them for disney. If I should write something for Shadowhunter in this prompt list it´ll probably be Malec though :D

The GMW One Shots will be posted here and there might also be One Shots for Shows/Movies like Shake it Up, Shadowhunters, Gilmore Girls, Castle, Harry Potter, Kickin`It, Austin&Ally, Pretty Little Liars and The Fosters (maybe) . These are the shows I was thinking about even though I might just end up only writing for GMW :D

Let me know in the comments below what you want to see first! :D

Here´s the list. Every prompt I already did will be written bold with the show and the couple behind it :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

1\. Introduction  
2\. Complicated  
3\. Making History  
4\. Rivalry  
5\. Unbreakable  
6\. Obsession  
7\. Eternity  
8\. Gateway  
9\. Death  
10\. Opportunities  
11\. 33%  
12\. Dead Wrong  
 **13\. Running Away (Riverdale, Bughead)**  
14\. Judgment  
15\. Seeking Solace  
 **16\. Excuses (Girl Meets World, Joshaya)**  
17\. Vengeance  
18\. Love  
19\. Tears  
20\. My Inspiration  
21\. Never Again  
22\. Online  
 **23\. Failure (Girl Meets World, Lucaya)**  
24\. Party  
25\. Breaking Away  
26\. Forever and a day  
27\. Lost and Found  
28\. Light  
29\. Dark  
30\. Faith  
31\. Colors  
32\. Exploration  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. Dance  
35\. Forgotten  
36\. Dreamer  
37\. Mist  
38\. Burning  
39\. Out of Time  
40\. Knowing How  
41\. Fork in the road  
42\. Start  
43\. Nature's Fury  
44\. At Peace  
45\. Heart Song  
46\. Reflection  
47\. Perfection  
48\. Worries  
49\. Umbrella  
50\. Party  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
52\. Stirring of the Wind  
53\. Future  
54\. Health and Healing  
55\. Separation  
56\. Everything For You  
57\. Slow Down  
58\. Heartfelt Apology  
59\. Challenged  
60\. Exhaustion  
61\. Accuracy  
62\. Irregular Orbit  
63\. Cold Embrace  
64\. Frost  
65\. A Moment in Time  
66\. Dangerous Territory  
67\. Boundaries  
68\. Unsettling Revelations  
69\. Shattered  
70\. Bitter Silence  
71\. The True You  
72\. Pretense  
73\. Patience  
74\. Midnight  
75\. Shadows  
76\. Summer Haze  
77\. Memories  
78\. Change in the Weather  
79\. Illogical  
80\. Only Human  
81\. A Place to Belong  
82\. Advantage  
83\. Breakfast  
84\. Echoes  
85\. Falling  
86\. Picking up the Pieces  
87\. Gunshot  
88\. Possession  
89\. Twilight  
90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
91\. Answers  
92\. Innocence  
93\. Simplicity  
 **94\. Reality (Girl Meets World, Group Friendship)**  
95\. Acceptance  
96\. Lesson  
97\. Enthusiasm  
98\. Game  
99\. Friendship  
100\. Endings

* * *

 **A.N.:** Don´t forget to tell me what you want to read!

I wanted to take another list after all to get a challenge, I hope you guys don´t mind.

BTW: It might also be that I use some prompts for own One Shots that are not a Fanfiction. These will be posted on Wattpad (follow me and I follow back) then, but I´ll tell you , if that´s the case! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	2. Excuses, Joshaya

**A.N.:** Hello party people! How are you?

I´m here with the first of many One Shotsthat are coming your way and it´s for the prompt "Excuses" and Joshaya! It was requested by NeverAlone97!

I had this idea and the prompt fitted, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments below!

The outfits are to be found on Polyvore under the same name that I also have here!

Also let me know which prompt you want to read next with which pairing!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **It´s Maya´s 19th birthday and she is still waiting for Josh´s and her Someday to come, but all he gives is excuses. Can she break through his walls or is it too late for them?**

* * *

 **At the Matthews Apartment**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as soon as Maya walked into her best friend´s apartment the day of her 19th birthday. Her links were armed with Riley and she smiled wide at all the people she loved that were there, except for Farkle and Smackle who couldn´t come home from Princeton out of some reason Maya didn´t understand, but it wasn´t like the 19th birthday was that big so it was okay. Even though she was still sad, since she missed them.

But everyone else was there, her parents and her little baby sister Lina, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Eric, Auggie, Lucas, Zay and Vanessa and Riley´s grandparents and of course... Josh. They were all standing there, smiling wide at her while Topanga and her mom held a huge birthday cake in their hand, smiling at their beautiful daughters.

And they were indeed even more beautiful today. Maya was wearing a silver glitter dress with blakc yarms, silver heels, some make up and her hair was in a complicated braid made by Riley who was smiling at her widely, squeezing her arm half to death while smiling about the great party she organised for her best friend. Maya had said that she didn´t need a party, but Riley of course did not care about what she wanted or not in moments like this. Every girl needed a party. Especially when they had their first year in college and normally were completely stressed over learning and getting their lifes together.

Riley herself was wearing a blue printed floral dress along with blue heels, some make up and her hair was down her back in curls. She knew that her boyfriend of four years, Lucas loved blue the most on her and that´s why she bought this dress. It maybe was Maya´s birthday, but she never missed an oppurtunity to leave Lucas in awe.

The first one to run up to Maya was Lina, screaming with her 2 years, "Hapfy Birtfday May!" Maya chuckled and took her up in her arms, hugging her tight while the little girl gave her wet kisses on her cheek. Maya was so happy that Katy and Shawn decided to get a child. It only brought the family closer together. She couldn´t have asked for a cuter and better little sister either even though she could be really crazy at times, but that was okay.

After Maya her parents and then Riley´s parents, also known as her second mom and dad came and congratulated her. Everyone took their turn to hug her and to wish her all the best and she was really grateful about that. But her eyes wondered over and over again to the person who was leaning against the wall besides the stairs, looking at her.

Josh hadn´t come to hug her yet and to be honest she was even surprised that he was there today. Wy was he there? After all the excuses that he gave her the past months and all that had happened.

After all the hugs from everyone except the youngest Matthews of the older generation everyone settled down and the "party" started with a lot of chatting and Cory´s parents oddly dancing along side Katy and Shawn while Auggie was playing with Lina while everyone else was just around the room.

Maya was standing there with her three best friends and Vanessa, them talking about their first experiences at NYU, but Maya was only half listening while watching Josh, talking to his older brothers who were looking pretty serious. Riley noticed that and squeezed her hand while Maya swallowed, trying to look away but it was almost impossible. That boy was driving her crazy, since 3 years. As soon as she turned to her best friends she already felt like turning back again, but she tried to stop herself.

Zay and Lucas gave her a symphatic look as Lucas phone vibrated and he looked at the message he got, his face lighting up. "Farkle and Smackle said that they can face time soon. They want to congratulate the birthday child." He told Maya and the blonde gave him a small smile, slowly nodding.

"At least they want to congratulate me." She stated, sighing as she suddenly heard a voice behind her, "Happy Birthday, Maya." She spun around to see Josh standing there. Now seeing him from so close he looked even more handsome and she really wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time, but she did neither of the two while Josh was looking her up and down in awe of how beautiful she looked tonight. She was always beautiful though.

As she looked back to his million dollar smile as she always called it she couldn´t help, but let her face expression soften and say, "Thanks Boing." He nodded and then just took her into a hug instead of answering. Maya breathed his scent in, swallowing. That was all they ever did. Hug. If they even saw each other at some point the past months. She really missed hugging him and at the same time she was really mad, because all of these bad-

All her thoughts went away as they suddenly broke apart, Josh staring at her lips. She stared at his eyes and then at his lips, too. Would he finally make his move or- Even before she could finish her thoughts he suddenly backed away looking at her for another split second and then turned around and walked out the door.

Maya looked shocked after him, only now realising that all eyes were on her. Shawn was mumbling something about "I am going to kill this guy." And already wanted to walk out of the door as Cory stopped him, shaking his head. He looked in disbelief at him while Cory looked to the blonde birthday girl who slowly went out of her frozen state.

"Maya-" Riley started, but Maya shook her head, looking at her seriously and looked at her best friends. Then she replied, "He´s not going away this time just like that. Not with me." Then she started walking out the door determined, knowing what she had to do as soon as she found Joshua Gabriel Matthews.

Before she was completely out the door Eric cried after her, "He´s probably on the roof!"

* * *

 **On the roof**

Josh was standing at the ceiling of the roof, looking down on the streets. He was frustrated with himself and at the same time really confused. He knew that he was an idiot. He knew that he should´ve kissed her down in his brother´s apartment, but he once again didn´t and he regretted it deeply. But he also knew why he didn´t do it and yet he also knew that what he did was stupid and he should really grow a pair, but-

Before he could finish his thought he heard footsteps behind him. He didn´t even need to look up to know who it was as she spoke up, "What´s your excuse this time Boing?" He swallowed and slowly turned around to the beautiful blonde girl who now had a black coat around her, looking at him madly. And yet to him, she still looked absolutely beautiful.

He didn´t reply and just observed her as she came closer continuing, "Did your hamster die? Do you have a bad breath? Do I have a bad breath? Are you too stressed for a relationship? Do you think that it´s too clichee on my birthday? It´s not my 18th birthday anymore after all. And yet, we´re still standing here and there´s nothing. No relationship, not even one single date." Maya was getting louder with every third word and Josh was getting more scared yet more turned on.

She took the last two steps to him, pointing right at his chest and then continued, "I asked you every single week since my 18th birthday were you just ran out of as I wanted to talk to you about us for a date and every single week you had another excuse. Don´t you want me anymore? Don´t you want our someday anymore? What is wrong with you?"

The last part she practically screamed right into his face and Josh almost jumped up while May didn´t even care that anyone could hear her. She just wanted to get it off her chest and it felt damn good to have said it. It was freaking her out.

Maya was tired of excuses, of Josh running away. She wanted to know what was wrong now that she was 19, what has been wrong a year ago. Why he always needed these lame excuses that were freaking her out. She just wanted an answer. An answer that told her what she was supposed to do. She waited for so long and she wanted to know. She was not expecting much anymore after all that had happened in the past year since her 18th birthday what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"On my 17th birthday you told me that it would be only 1 year more and I was so happy." She now slowly said while looking hurt at him. "So I wanted to talk to you about it on my 18th birthday and you rejected me ever since then. Josh, please tell me what I am doing wrong, because I am sick of this. Don´t you like me like that anymore? What am I doing wrong?"

Josh looked shocked at her and then quickly told her, "Maya, I still like you a lot and that more than friendshiply." He really meant it. He never stopped liking her in the past 4 years. He was pretty sure that it was even more than that meanwhile, but there was something, something that was holding her back and hurting her herself.

Maya looked confused at him and then asked, "What is it then? Do you have another girlfriend right now?" Josh looked in disbelief at her.

"Did you just listen to me?" He asked.

The blonde girl just continued to look mad at him, wanting to know what was going on. "What is it then?" She asked. "Even all the girls at NYU that I met years ago at that party that made graduation with you asked me at least once a week, if we´re finally together. Everyone thought we were going to be, including me and you just- Wait, are you moving?" She stopped abruptly. She knew that since his graduation he was looking for a place were he could become a psychologist and if he found one now far far away and she didn´t know about it-

Josh didn´t say anything at first and Maya looked shocked at him. "Is that why you were looking for excuses all the time? Josh, are you lea-" She started, but suddenly was cut off by a pair of lips on her own, making her gasp as Josh kissed her. She immediately snuck her hands around his neck while his went to her waist. Both had been waiting for this so long and it was beyond imagination. It was amazing, fireworks were exploding in their heads and it just felt right.

As they broke apart, breathing heavily Josh took another deep breath, looking right into the blue eyes he fell in love with 4 years ago and said, "I´m not going anywhere Maya." Before she could ask he added, "I was just scared that you would not want me at some point anymore and would leave me. I never felt so strong for anyone in my whole life and it scared me. I am in love with you, Maya Hunter."

Maya´s heart was beating out of her chest as she heard that, but then the first thing she did was punch him in the shoulder. As Josh rubbed his shoulder from the punch she cried, "You´re an idiot. Josh, I didn´t wait so long for nothing. I am in love with you, too but I don´t want to hear any excuses anymore and I don´t want you to leave me again."

Josh smiled at that, putting his arms back around her waist while hers went to his chest and then he said, "After this kiss I can´t leave anymore anyway or think of any excuses."

Maya rolled her eyes at that comment, but then leaned up too as they went into the second of many more kisses.

* * *

 **A.N.:** What did you think? Let me know in the comments below!

If you want to keep updated on the next One Shots follow and favorite here!

I´m also on Wattpad were I post the Prompts that are not fan fiction related and other stories! I have the same name as here! Check me out and follow, I always follow back!

Gabrie xoxo


	3. Failure, Lucaya

**A.N.:** Hey party people!

How are you?

I´m here with the new chapter for the 100 prompts challenge and the theme is "Failure" with the pairing Lucaya!

I had the idea for this and just had to write it. It´s in the future again. I´ll try to make the next one a present one, I promise even though I as always can´t promise anything.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and let me know in the comments below what you think!

Also let me know what prompt you want to read next time! If you want to know which pairings and which shows/movies/books I write just look at the first chapter of this story! :)

All the outfits are to be found on Polyvore under the same name I have here! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: You can also find me at Wattpad under the same name as here! Follow me and I follow back!

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Shortly before Maya comes home from a big auddition for working at one of the biggest art galleries in the states her friends and family and especially her boyfriend Lucas are planning a surprise for her. But how will the whole thing end?**

* * *

 **At the Matthews apartment**

"I can´t wait for her to arrive! She´s been working on that application so hard!" Topanga exclaimed excitedly as they were all putting up the decorations for Maya´s surprise party at the Matthews apartment. Riley had long moved out for college and now moved in with her fiancé of 2 months Farkle which she had come together with at the very beginning of college(which Cory was still mad about) in the last months of their senior year at college, but they decided to do it where Maya would go first when she got her yes for her big dream to come true.

Katy nodded happily and added, "My little baby girl finally living her dream at one of the biggest art galleries in the world." She wiped away a tear from her eye while all the others nodded and looked extremely excited, thinking about what would happen soon. They knew Maya wasn´t the biggest fan of surprise parties, but this had to be.

Everyone looked extremly excited, except for one person who looked especially stressed out. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Lucas Friar. The two had found back together at their second year of college through a harsh break up of both of them and were going strong ever since. At their one year anniversary Lucas had given her the key to their own apartment which had driven not only Shawn mad. Of course he was excited for his girlfriend who was at the art gallery she had been dreaming off since she was little and especially as she did her major in arts, but there was something bothering him.

It was their last break before they would graduate and Lucas had something big planned when Maya came in here with Riley with the amazing news that everyone already knew. The next big step in their relationship that he knew he wanted to do the day they finally became an official couple. It wasn´t as if he was nervous about if he wanted to do it, he was nervous about her answer.

His best friend from his childhood Zay sensed it immediately and walked up to Lucas who was sitting on the steps to Riley´s room and patted his shoulder knowingly. "She´ll say yes, Lucas. She´d be crazy, if she doesn´t. You guys are perfect for each other and nobody can imagine anyone better for you guys than each other. So calm down and help us set up the surprise party for your girlfriend." He told her.

Lucas shot him a look which made his best friend throw his hands up in surrender as Farkle added, "He´s right, Lucas. Even though she might be a bit suspicious since only Riley went with her to the auddition since you wanted to throw that party for her and-" Another annoyed look by the blonde cowboy and both of the boys were quiet.

Shawn, who was standing there with his own best friend watched the whole scene and shook his head a little, but there was a little smile on his face. "Even though I don´t want our little girls to grow up, I can really feel that boy right now. I remember how nervous I was as I wanted to propose to Katy. Even though I am still asking myself how drunk I must have been to allow him to propose to my daughter at 22." Shawn stated and looked at his best friend who nodded a bit in disbelief as well, looking at his soon to be son- in- law.

"I can´t believe I´ll be related to a Minkus! How did that happen?" Cory asked in disbelief. It´s been a bit over 4 years since his daughter had come home, telling them along side her boyfriend that they were together now and sometimes Cory still asked himself how while Shawn just shrugged.

"My son in law is a Cowboy." Shawn told Cory sternly and Cory immediately did feel a bit better. It wasn´t like Lucas was not a good guy, but he was happier with Farkle than with the Cowboy. "Where are they anyway? Riley wanted to write us when they are on the way?" Shawn added confused.

Before anyone could say anything to that though the door of the apartment burst open and Riley stood there, panting and looking really stressed out. She was wearing a dark blue denim romper, blue sandals, black earrings, her black bag was swung over her shoulder and she had some make up on with red lipstick. Her hair was in now messy waves from the running up the stairs. Everyone else stared at her confused while the brunette took a deep breath.

Then she shouted, "Maya didn´t get the job!" Everyone´s mouth flew wide open at that, not knowing what to say. They all thought that she would get it. Maya was the best artist anyone of them knew and she would´ve been perfect for the job to work in that gallery. How could they possibly not take her.

"You´re kidding, right?" Shawn asked in disbelief, but Riley shook her head sadly.

Lucas was the first one to stand up and Riley looked at him, knowingly. "She went back to your guys apartment. She needs you." Riley said. "Things are looking really bad right now."

The Cowboy nodded, immediately knowing what Riley was talking about and went to the door while stating, "I know what I have to do." And with that he was right out of the door on his way to the apartment of him and what was supposed to be his fiancé from today on.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

Lucas quickly parked the car, trying to calm his own breath down. He did not expect that to happen. They had the perfect night planned out and now Maya was breaking down, because of these idiots who couldn´t see her talents. Lucas didn´t even need to have seen her yet to know that she was completely done. How could they´ve done this to her? They were missing out on the most perfect girl in the world. The girl Lucas Friar was falling in love with every day all over again.

He practically ran up the 4 floors instead of taking the stairs and quickly got his key out of his pants pocket, trying to remind himself to stay calm. His girlfriend just got rejected for her dreamjob. This was not abotu him or about any proposal. This was about her and her job. She needed him right now.

It took him a minute, but his breath was more calm and he took the key, turning it around in the lock. The door swung open to their two bedroom apartment and he quickly went to the one place Lucas knew Maya could only be after a rejection like that. Lucas had tried to get a two bedroom apartment even though they were sharing one bed anyway, because Lucas wanted to get Maya her own little art gallery in it. He had made all in there, all the aisles and the bay window and all that himself just for her. It was her actual present, since they had talked about moving in together anyway and she had freaked out about it which also ended up in their first time together in there. There she kept all her drawings and everything that meant something to her. The only person allowed in there was Lucas.

So he quickly went across the little living room/kitchen and to the door of the room. His guess was confirmed as he heard something break inside there. His eyes went wide and he quickly opened the door just to see Maya, standing there mad, with mascara smeared across her face and her complicated high bun that Riley had done this morning for her half open.

She was still wearing her black pants, the rose shirt with her black blazer and her black pumps. Her bag was thrown somewhere across the room and she looked like she was about to explode yet again, holding the picture frame right over her head. Lucas immediately knew which drawing from her it was. It was the drawing she gave to him as her present to their one year anniversary. It was a drawing of their first date. It had been a spontaneous road trip into nowhere. It showed them both on the silver van Lucas had gotten for that, holding hands and watching the sun set. It had been perfect. Maya thought it was not enough after his present, but Lucas had loved it more than anything.

He slowly walked into the room while Maya now stared at him, her eyes wide while still having the picture ready to throw. Looking around, Lucas realised that that hasn´t been the first thing that Maya broke. Or the second one. So he put his hands up in surrender and told her calmly, "Maya, put that picture down and talk to me."

Maya looked in disbelief at him, but lowered the picture a bit while asking him, "Why? I am a failure and can´t draw. Why shouldn´t I destroy these pieces of shit. How could you have lied to me that I am any good at this? How could you all have lied to me these years? I am a failure! They told me! I am a stupid failure who´s not good enough for her dream! I can´t do anything! So name me one good reason why I shouldn´t destroy this stupid damn room that my boyfriend spend so much time on just that I would fail him!" More and more tears were falling and Lucas looked shocked at her now.

He took the last steps to her, easily taking the picture from her and setting it down. He wanted to take her hand, but she slapped his away and he sighed. "You are not a failure, Maya. I don´t know what these idiots in the gallery said to you, but you are not a failure. You are the most amazing person I know and you got so many job confirmations in other art galleries. They just don´t know what they´re missing out on. They are assholes and you are amazing."

The blonde looked into the deep green eyes of her boyfriend while not believing him and at the same time being in awe about what he was saying. He was too sweet for her. She swallowed and then said, "It doesn´t matter who else took me. The gallery I wanted told me that I am not good enough, so I failed."

Lucas almost got mad about how Maya thought about herself right now, so he put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up and then stated, "Maya, you are not a failure. You are amazing and talented and everyone should be glad to have you. You´re compassionate about every tree and every flower you draw, because you think everything has it´s place and everything has to be valued and to that you´re also the most gorgeous and loving girlfriend I could ever ask for. You are better than anyone they will ever have and I really wnat to kick their asses right now for not taking you, but they don´t deserve you."

He meant every word that was coming out of his mouth right now and he wanted Maya to know that and to understand that. She´d never be a failure to him and he loved her with everything he had. So instead of letting her complain again he quickly leaned down and captured his lips with hers what shut her up.

At first she tried to resist, but it was impossible for her to not kiss Lucas so she quickly let herself fall into the amazing kiss while feeling fire all through her body. Lucas on the other hand didn´t feel better at all and didn´t want to let her go. He opened the bun in her hair completely and just wanted to let his hands wander as Maya suddenly broke apart, looking at him with glassy eyes. She wasn´t over this and she felt the tears coming again. Lucas saw it and immediately took her into his arms, while running his hands through her hair what always calmed her down and she just sobbed for a good 20 minutes into his arms.

Lucas just let her cry, trying to sooth her a bit and to get her to calm down. Eveything else that they had planned today was forgotten. All that was important for him right now was to get his girlfriend to feel better and to feel more secure. The blonde boy hated to see her like that.

As she slowly calmed down though and broke apart from Lucas white button up shirt that was now full of black and nude staines she chuckled a bit what made him look confused at her. "I stand here talking about the failure I am while you had planned this big party for my success and you wanted to propose to me and I just destroyed it with being a failure. This is ridiculous. Why are you even still here?" She asked him in disbelief while the Cowboy looked in complete shock at her.

"How did you-?" He started and Maya couldn´t help, but laugh at that.

"Oh come on, you literally are the worst at hiding that ring box and the thing with the party was pretty obvious thanks to Riles, Ranger Rick. You can be glad that I didn´t steal the ring box from you to annoy you." Maya said.

Lucas laughed at that, too and hugged her while saying, "Well, shortstack I really can´t keep anything from you, can I?"

As they broke apart Maya slowly nodded, but then looked sadly at him. "Well, it doesn´t matter anyway, since you won´t do it anymore. I ruined your proposal, I ruined our future, I ruined everything. I am surprised that you didn´t even- Lucas freaking Friar, what are you doing?" Maya asked in disbelief as Lucas suddenly got on one knee in front of her.

Lucas on the other hand just smiled, while pulling out the ring box and saying, "Well, you are dead wrong Maya Penelope Hunter. You are still the woman of my dreams, job at a stupid famous art gallery or not and I didn´t even change my mind for one second. I still want to marry you, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. The person who keeps me on the ground and yet tells me to always seek my best. The person who makes me laugh with everything she says. My girlfriend and after this I really hope for more. I want to figure all of this out for you. We´re going to make this work and you are still the best artist ever. Maya Penelope Hunter, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Maya looked in complete shock at the boy , putting a hand over her mouth and while whispering, "Are you serious?" Lucas nodded, smiling at her which brought for the first time this day tears of happiness over her eyes. She jumped once which made Lucas stand up and her heels dig into the picture of their first date that Lucas tried to save earlier and then she screamed, "Yes, Huckleberry. I want to marry you!"

Lucas grinned and scooped her right up into her arms, kissing her. Maya kissed back just as eagerly, forgetting why she was so upset. Lucas believed in her and that was all that counted. They would make it work and she knew it. The kiss just confirmed it once again.

As they broke apart for air, Lucas slipped the simple, but beautiful white gold ring on her finger and smiled at her. Maya stared at it with a smile and then back at her now fiancé and then realised something. "I don´t want to go to that party still." She told him what made the Cowboy chuckle while his gaze went to the ruined picture what made Maya immediately feel really guilty.

The blonde boy just smiled though and then said, "Well, how about we just leave for a few days to redo our first date that you can draw that picture again?"

Maya looked shocked at him and then looked around. "But what about-?"

Lucas shook his head and then replied, "We´ll figure that out when we come back. What do you say, Fiancé?" He put a lot of meaning onto the last word and Maya smiled, looking at his outstretched hand.

She nodded and told him, "Let´s go."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, that was the first Lucaya One Shot for the prompt challenge! What did you think?

I might want to make the next one a Rucas. I´m not 100 percent sure yet though.

Gabrie xoxo


	4. Reality, Group Friendship

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I am Angelica, the new second account owner of TellYouAllAboutIt and my name is Angelica!

I am helping Gabrie out a bit, since she has a lot of work to do and so I am trying to write everything Lucaya related with her (Girl Meets Feelings) and One Shots when I have the time.

And now she also got into an accident (Read more about that in her latest chapter of Girl Meets Season 4) and is only like half available due to a concussion.

So, here is my very first One Shot for you guys, it was requested by Siennese and is Prompt 94, Reality :)

I decided to just keep it on being a group friendship, because I don't write Joshaya/Rucas and she doesn't like Lucaya :D

Please let me know what you think! I am new here and am really trying my best! :)

The outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name we have here :)

Angelica :)

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **It's the night before everyone's leaving off for college and the gang has to realise the reality of not always being** **together and the reality of the big world they're in. How will they spend their last night together?**

* * *

 **At the rooftop**

They were sitting all together at the rooftop, enjoying their last hours all together. It was all over. The summer after graduation was over and tomorrow they would all leave for their colleges. Tomorrow their what seemed hopefully endless journey together would end. They spent the past 6 years together. Laughed, cried, smiled, told each other everything and now it was all over and they had no idea how to accept it. How to accept the reality of waking up tomorrow and not going to school together, but to leave off for college. It still sounded absolutely crazy in their mind.

They had had a little party with their families down in the Matthews apartment about leaving off for college, the past 6 years. Everything. They had left with a bang just like they always wanted. Everyone would remember this group of 6.

Smackle had already left yesterday for Princetown, Farkle would follow tomorrow. Lucas, Riley and Maya all decided to stay in NY and attend NYU for now. Zay would go back to Texas for college, but it still wouldn't be the same. 3 of 6 was not the same. And the reality hurt all of them.

Sitting on the rooftop and staring down on the all so familiar streets of New York they wished that this moment would never end. That they could just stop time. Go back a few years, even if it meant to do High School again. They could not care less right now. It was just weird to leave each other. Best friends who always had tried to do everything together. Who always stick up for each other and now they were too far away to do that.

"Is it really over?" Riley asked for the 100th time this summer in disbelief, looking at her blonde best friend who was sitting besides her. Riley was wearing a pink one shoulder dress along side with white pumps, a white jacket, flower earrings, rose lipstick, some make up and her hair was in light curls.

Maya who in turn looked back at her and slowly nodded was wearing a red long jump suit, along with black pumps, a black jacket, her signature black choker, some make up, red lipstick and her blonde hair was in curls.

"I think it is, Riles. We're really leaving for college." She replied to the brunette and Riley sighed while taking the blonde's hand and looking at the genius besides her who looked back at the brunette and then to the blonde.

He looked at them and then asked, "This doesn't have to be the end, does it?" He didn't want it to end. They were still his best friend even if he was going to another college than them. They were still the three of them in a group of six. These two girls were still his first crush and the first girls he ever thought of being beautiful from the inside out.

"Why does it feel like the end then?" Zay suddenly asked and shook his head at himself. "I should've gone to the NYU, too. I don't want to leave you guys." He was going back to Texas to help Pappy Joe who wasn't the youngest anymore and at the same time become a doctor. He had that dream since forever even though he has never been the best at school and there was a great doctor school about an hour away from where they lived. He thought that he was doing the right thing, but right now he was regretting it.

Maya who was sitting besides him shook her head and shoved him a bit in the shoulder. "No, dr. Zay you have to study what you believe in and what you are good in and it does really feel like the end." She stated and sighed.

This time Lucas who had been really quiet this whole time spoke up. "It doesn't have to be the end, Farkle is right. We are still best friends and we will always be. We have the holidays, right? We could make a trip down to Texas in fall all together to visit Zay and have a vacation there without any injuries or problems." He suggested and the others looked at him.

Riley sighed, smiling. "That actually sounds really great." She said, but then made a face. "That feels like so far away though. 6 weeks without each other. Well, half of us." She looked at Maya who squeezed her hand as she was saying this.

"Time and distance have no power over us, right?" Farkle suddenly asked and everyone looked at him. "I know we're not as close as Riley and Maya are all together, but we are supposed to be together forever. This wasn't just a middle school gang that we formed. We are best friends. Best friends always stick together even if they don't always see each other."

"That didn't work out so well for my dad and his friends." Maya said sighing, referring to Shawn who was her dad since years now. It was like since he've always been there. "I mean he came back, but what about Rachel and Jack and Angela and all these people they always tell us about, but we never get to see?"

Thinking about what Maya said everyone went quiet. Was the blonde right? Would they, now that they had to face the real world live out of each other's life? Would they stop being best friends? Maya only pointed it out, because she was scared of it herself. She didn't want to lose 5 of the most important people of her life. Pretty much the only important ones, besides the Matthews family and her parents and her newly little sister.

Everyone was so caught in their thoughts as Riley suddenly spoke up, "We're not them." The others looked confused at her as she continued, "Everyone says we're just like my parents and their group of friends back in Philadelphia, but I know that we're not them. We're different. We're not them and we won't give up on each other just like that. I promise you that I won't give up on any of you and if I have to call you up every day just to make sure that you won't forget me. This friendship that we have in the group, this is everything to me. When I have kids one day I want to look back and tell them who their amazing god parents are and how long I know them, because they've been with me since middle school and longer."

She stood up at that, looking at the others who were looking back quiet shocked, but Farkle was the first one to stand up and nod. "Riley is right. We're different and we are going to do this right." He said, looking at Maya and the two Texas boys and put his hand out. Riley nodded and put her hand over his.

At first a bit hesitant, but then smiling at each other Zay and Lucas stood up, too putting their hands over Riley's and Farkle's. Now everyone was staring at the blonde girl, who was looking shocked at them, but slowly stood up, walking besides Riley.

Riley looked at her questioning and asked, "Forever?"

Maya took a deep breath, but then smiled and replied while putting her hand over the others, "Forever."

* * *

 **A.N.:** This was my first One Shot. I know it was short, but I hope you guys didn't hate it!

What do you think? If you guys have any more requests let us know in the comments below!

Angelica :)


End file.
